Dave Fennoy
|birthplace = Silver Spring, Maryland, U.S. |family = Iiene Fennoy (spouse) Michelle Fennoy (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1990-present |status = Active |website = Dave Fennoy }}David Henderson Fennoy (born January 20, 1952) is an American voice actor. His roles include Lee Everett in The Walking Dead, Bluebeard in The Wolf Among Us, and Finch in Tales from the Borderlands, all three of which were designed by Telltale Games. Biography Fennoy was born in Silver Spring, Maryland and then moved to Cleveland, Ohio. He was a child actor at the Karamu House in Cleveland. In his senior year of high school, he was president of the theater club and directed as well as performed in several plays, before attending Macalester College in St Paul Minnesota as a theater major. Fennoy later left college when he began touring as a professional musician. He later returned and graduated from Howard University with a degree in jazz studies and a guitar minor. Fennoy started as a DJ in the San Francisco bay area when he first became interested in voiceover work. He created a demo tape, which was seen by Joan Spangler, a talent agent in San Francisco, who signed him. He booked his first audition, a spot for the California Lottery; however, after quick success, things slowed down to a near halt. He began taking voiceover classes to remedy the situation. In 1989, an agent by the name of Leigh Gilbert invited Fennoy to sign with her agency in Los Angeles. He turned the offer down, as he was the morning DJ at local radio station KSOL at the time. In February 1990, the radio station fired Fennoy, so he contacted Gilbert and moved to Los Angeles. Once there, he quickly found himself voicing commercials, television promos and cartoons. One of his first jobs was as the voice of wikipedia:RoboCop (character) RoboCop in a telephonic RoboCop game. In 1990, he voiced his first character in an animated series, Dick Scott in New Kids on the Block. The following year, he voiced Bo Jackson in ProStars and later did many additional characters on Sonic the Hedgehog. In 2008, Fennoy began doing the five second voice-overs in the beginning of Hulu video clips. ("The following program is brought to you with limited commercial interruption by...") One of his most notable roles, if not the most notable, has been that of Lee Everett in The Walking Dead by Telltale Games. Fennoy lives with his wife, Monique. He used to lend his voice to radio until it was suggested to him by a colleague that he should attempt to pursue work as a voice actor. He has since made a homemade voice acting studio in the basement of his house. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime Films *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' (2013) - Rodin, Fortitudo *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Yanase Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Weskham Armaugh, Additional Voices External Links *Dave Fennoy at the Internet Movie Database *Dave Fennoy at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment